


【路飞中心友情向】ABO性别观测

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: ABO背景。假如草帽三代(路飞/香克斯/罗杰)都是beta，而他们的船员无一例外都是alpha。*是迫害草帽三代的沙雕(？)文。无cp友情向。
Relationships: Brook/Franky/Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro/Tony Tony Chopper/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Kudos: 7





	【路飞中心友情向】ABO性别观测

01

路飞没有分化之前，所有人都毫不怀疑地认为他会分化成一个alpha，如同罗杰的船员对于罗杰和香克斯的期待一样。

毕竟一个还没有分化就敢独自一人出海的家伙，怎么可能是个B。

02

想去伟大航路的人全是alpha——这个观念坑害了不知道有多少人，其中就包括刚刚被路飞拐上的贼船的索隆。

“所以，你还没有分化？”在离开糟糕的海军基地以后，和这个万恶的橡胶一块坐在小木船上的索隆，差点手刃了自己面前这个笑嘻嘻的家伙。

他一个alpha，认了一个没分化的小鬼做他的船长。

同样的场景还发生在娜美和乌索普上船的时候，娜美暴锤了路飞一顿，说路飞干的糟糕事情也不差这一件，而前不久刚刚分化成alpha的乌索普把鼻子扬起来，说如果路飞分化成omega，这船长位置就让给他坐。

“这家伙怎么说也该分化成alpha的吧。”娜美拉着路飞的脸吐槽道，“他怎么着都像是个alpha，莽撞无理的alpha。”

“你也是alpha吧，娜美。”乌索普弱弱地说。

“你说什么，乌索——普？”

03

为什么路飞还没分化就出海了啊？见到艾斯以后，草帽一伙都问出声。

“东海一般都是在16岁分化，不是吗。”15岁就分化成alpha的艾斯无奈地说。

04

他们的船长必定分化为一个alpha，这一认知在路飞干倒一个七武海，攻进司法岛后达到顶峰。

这么强悍的家伙，不是alpha，谁他妈信？

似乎受此影响，伟大航路的报纸直接默认蒙奇·D·路飞是个alpha，一个爱闯祸的alpha。

“毫无疑问，这是一个alpha，”报纸上这么说，“至于为什么我们还未获知他的信息素种类，那大概是出于蒙奇·D·路飞本人的怪癖。”

“他是一个——爱装B的alpha。”

05

装B。

这个名词起先出于海贼王哥尔·D·罗杰，后被现任四皇香克斯继承，又被海贼新人蒙奇·D·路飞发扬光大。

具体表现为在与敌人对战之时，在敌人感慨“这是个多么强大的alpha”的时候，轻飘飘来一句，“啊，你搞错了，我是beta。”

精神攻击max。

敌人愤怒值++。

05

路飞的分化始于从司法岛回来后的第一个夜晚。他的分化无声无息，一点征兆与现象都没有。在路飞边睡边吃的时候，他已然完成了分化，但他周围的所有人——都没有注意到。

哪个人的分化一点动静都没有？

答曰：草帽。

06

这种无知的状况一直持续到路飞爷爷卡普到来。健壮的海军一拳砸碎了墙壁，把路飞像是提小鸡一样提起来。

“你分化了？”路飞作为beta，退化的腺体就那么大大咧咧的露在了外面。卡普瞪了瞪自己的眼睛，发誓自己没有看错。

他的孙子——他这个alpha的alpha儿子的儿子，分化成了beta。

百万分之一的概率，就这么降临在了他孙子的头上。

这就跟艾斯一样，他的老爸是个天杀的beta，生出来的儿子却是个alpha。但beta与beta的结合，生出alpha的概率是千分之一，而他的孙子，中了一张概率为百万分之一的彩票。

07

“别什么都跟那个红发学！”卡普愉快地把原因归咎于那个把路飞送上海贼之路的男人。

这一定不是他蒙奇家的基因问题，是那顶草帽的问题。

归根结底，是他死对头罗杰的问题。

罗杰：哈！

08

“所以，路飞真是B？”

在死一样的沉寂过后，乌索普弱弱地说。

怎么可能——！

驯鹿医生紧急给路飞做了检查，得出的结论是：路飞长时间接触alpha信息素过多，导致腺体不敏感。

全员alpha且日常外放信息素的草帽一伙：......

09

没钱。

所以不买抑制剂。

每月的抑制剂全靠亲爱的船医调配，乔巴调配的抑制剂专克发情期，比市面上的抑制剂质量好一百倍。就是有一个缺点，那就是不管信息素的外放。

嗨，那没事，毕竟全都是alpha。娜美摆了摆手。草帽一伙其他人跟着点头，路飞这个注定要成为alpha的家伙当然也算alpha，四舍五入就是全员都是alpha。

所以......

绿色头发的剑士日常与黄色头发的厨师较量信息素，一股橙子味的信息素又往往在他们较量的时候压过来。航海士将两人锤了一顿以后悠然走开，留下信息素较弱的乌索普和乔巴在那里松气。船上之人日常乱放信息素，而未分化的路飞毫无所觉，甚至还能愉快地吃下五斤肉。

09

他此后也能继续愉快地吃肉了。

信息素与他无关。

10

海贼特拉法尔加·罗在香波地群岛上遇到草帽一伙的时候，他脑海中浮现的是一句起源于罗杰的俗语。

装B遭雷劈。

这是被罗杰和香克斯祸害过的海贼们的心声，这句话又被他们原封不动地送给了草帽小子。

11

虽然草帽无法无天，但他做事一定像他装的B一样滴水不漏。

特拉法尔加·罗一开始是这么觉得的，莽撞的人，怎么可能能从司法岛与马林梵多全身而退，怎么可能真的装beta装得那么像？

后来他发现——

beta是真的beta，莽撞也是真的莽撞。至于滴水不漏——哈，那可是一点都没有。

后悔？晚啦。

12

香克斯和罗杰与路飞不同，他是在自己的海贼团成立之前分化成beta的。

在与草帽一伙重逢之后，宴会不知道怎么回事，就变成了“不靠谱船长吐槽大会”。耶稣布绘声绘色地向乌索普讲述他是怎么误以为身为beta的香克斯是alpha，又是怎么被香克斯拐上船的，一直到贝克曼告诉他，他才意识到香克斯是个beta。

被未分化的路飞弄上船的乌索普热泪盈眶：你们船长真是个靠谱的男人。

耶稣布：？？？？？

香克斯：？？？

贝克曼：？

路飞兴高采烈，“是啊，香克斯是个很可靠的男人呢。”

“路飞也很可靠啊！”香克斯摸着鼻头说。

看着两位船长互相夸赞的草帽一伙/红发海贼团：？

13

震惊！第二位到达拉夫坦路的beta船长！

报纸终于不说路飞装B了，可喜可贺。

特拉法尔加·罗隔空向路飞发来贺电。

鬼知道路飞和他同盟的时候，报纸是怎么形容他俩的。特拉法尔加已经不想重复想它第二遍。

14

所以，想要成为海贼王，首先要是个beta？

伟大航路众海贼发出疑惑的声音。

答曰：不，你得先有个草帽。

END.


End file.
